


Conversations

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: A series of drabbles about the ineffable husbands. Each chapter can be read on its own.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Conversations

\- You know, I have never really been a paragon of virtue. – Aziraphale suddenly lifts his gase up to meet Crowley's. They are sitting on the couch at the back room of the bookshop, drinking some wine Crowley brought, already firmly in the territory of 'tipsy'  
\- Pfff, who has, Angel? – admittedly, Crowley might be getting that bit closer to sloshed  
\- No, no, I mean… I'm an angel, right? You'd think…  
\- Nah, I wouldn't, I know you well enough by now.  
\- Fair enough… But if you didn't. If I was a generic angel, you'd think I would be, wouldn't you?  
\- I would be wrong, though.  
\- Yeah, you would. That is what I am saying, not really very angelic of me, is it? – Aziraphale sighed. He was glad to be on their own side, he truly was, it's just sometimes he couldn't help himself thinking that he was indeed a 'pathetic excuse for an angel' and surely, surely Crowley deserved better.  
\- No, that's not what I mean. Look, there is no general generic angel, or demon, or person for that matter. Is Gabriel a paragon of virtue?  
\- I suppose he must be?  
\- Ah, you suppose. But is he really? Putting you down all these years for your love of food, yet allowing himself the vanity of tailored suits? Telling you to 'shut your stupid mouth and die already'? Is this really virtuous?  
\- Well…  
\- And we all know what a wanker Michael is… Aziraphale?  
\- Mm?  
\- What I am saying is you don't have to be a paragon of virtue to be a good angel.  
\- Thank you Crowley. You always make me feel better.  
\- Good, can't stand you sulking. More wine?


End file.
